


And He Cries

by spikesgirl58



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many he saves, he always cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Cries

 

 

And he cries.

 

Alone, when he thinks there’s no one there, he cries.  He thinks no one can hear him, but I have.  Late when he’s locked himself in his room, he cries and repeats his mantra again and again.

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

 

He cries not for the billions he saves, but for the ones he’s lost, either though imagined blunders, lack of speed or comprehension.  He never thinks of the millions alive because of his own sacrifice.  He thinks of the man, the woman, the alien, the one and he cries.

 

I want to rush in and comfort him, but I know I can’t.  He must never know that I know.  He carries this burden in private and I must never ever tell.

 

Tomorrow, he’ll be all smiles and boundless energy, albeit behind red rimmed eyes.  He’ll bounce around the TARDIS as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.

 

“Where would you like to go?  Fifth century earth?  The Pleasure Palaces of Bodoon?  The Sethiphide cluster?”

 

And no matter what adventure awaits us, no matter how hard we laugh,  how close the danger follows, how difficult it is to find that last shred of courage to soldier on, or how sweet our victory, I know that afterwards, he’ll shut the door to his heart..

 

And he’ll cry.


End file.
